


Birthday Present

by Otterman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: HW，新房客番外





	1. Chapter 1

蓝色，深蓝。机器精准编排的织线细密地交接，布局出间隔等距的条纹，巧妙地融合在整间衣物的色泽之中。柔软的布料带着绸缎般的质感与指腹亲密接触，半透明的纽扣中悄然隐藏着不规则的絮状纹路，仿佛它的原材料来自某种珍稀且神秘的矿产。

 

不好。他已经有太多件衬衫了。

 

轻薄的羊绒没有它光滑，较之稍显粗粝的触感抚在手掌，却能让人轻易联想到舒适与温暖。恰合伦敦一月不知分寸的寒风与冰雪。但沉沉的灰色不如他围巾的那种蓝，准会隐没在他竖起的大衣衣领里。他不会喜欢。

 

黑色的指针纤毫不差地算好了距离，轻巧地摆向每一份刻度。精美的罗马数字分布在表盘外围，均匀地圈住下部那一小块镂空的金色，展示出金属零件的弧度和线条，透露复杂机芯的冰山一角。繁杂，近乎不便于承认的花哨，骇人听闻的价位标志着物质的分量与隆重。

 

冷色调的袜子们另辟蹊径，就算躺在盒子里也掩饰不了其永不遗失的实用性。但未知的属性也许会让它被归为不速之客——那套袜子编号系统是不是能随意打乱的机制？

 

或许化学实验仪器才是更好的主意。成套的试管烧杯，安全系数更高护目镜…一台崭新的显微镜？折叠式放大镜仿佛随时随地都藏在他的大衣口袋里，但那放大系数似乎是只有他自己才清楚的秘密。还有比它更便携的设备吗？

 

多余。

 

婴儿车里伸出一只小手，小小的手指指向右前方，兴奋地晃动。被锁定的目标是一条领带，被系在模特颈上，蓝灰色的底，上面点缀着银白色的花纹，走近两步才看得清楚，原来是简化了的骷髅头图案。

 

头骨先生被绣在了领带上。完美。

 

“可是亲爱的，”我蹲下来，凑到Rosie身边，轻轻握住她还在空中不停挥舞的小手，“他从不戴领带。”

 

小手不乐意地缩了回去，却没等婴儿车往前进几步，就又伸向左边的那片展示台。藏蓝色的套头毛衣叠放整齐，没有任何突兀的纹理或图饰，周全地囊括了先前所有未能通过筛选的候选者之优点。可蹦入我脑海中的不是他穿着套头毛衣的有趣模样，而是他熟悉的语气，不厌其烦地开着同一个玩笑：“你总是穿着你那可笑的套头毛衣，John。你就像一只泰迪熊。”

 

我用手抚过毛衣衣领，任凭粗线的质感在我的指尖停留，直到抬头才发现不远处的一名店员一直在朝我善意地微笑。我肯定傻笑了太久。

 

我握住婴儿车的把手，低头看看Rosie泛着粉色的圆脸蛋：“你得帮帮我。”

 

“呀——”嗯，她答应我了。

 

她靠在婴儿车里，在无畏探索商场的蜿蜒路线中东瞧瞧西望望，却不轻易伸手给出答案。谨慎，当然。没头没脑的猜想总会难得着落，落入心中预留知晓的那样东西才能真正称得上符合。喜欢并且需要，一件礼物不多却足够的意义。

 

我慢慢地推着婴儿车，像是脚踩一团软绵绵的期待感，仿佛自己不是挑礼物的人，而是将要收到礼物的那个。接着决定做出了，Rosie把小手伸向了右边。她坚定不移，绝不会放它被错过。这已经不是一个选项。

 

一只毛绒的蜜蜂玩偶。我不加自持地笑出了声，问她：“这是给他挑的，还是给你自己挑的？”

 

小手举着不肯放下来。

 

我笑着抓起那只蜜蜂，塞到Rosie手里。黄黑相间，小小的触角翅膀蜂针一应俱全，蜜蜂心甘情愿地被做成圆滚滚的形状，被她一把抱在怀里，刚刚好。

 

一位新生的蜜蜂（玩具）爱好者。演绎法再怎么强大，也难以预料的惊喜。

 

我抿着笑掏出钱包。今晚空手而归的会是我，但至少Rosie已经心满意足。

 

我们在夜晚的雨幕下踏上驶向221B的路程。那里有Hudson太太为Rosie准备好了的营养餐，或许小不点还能在回家前小睡上一会儿。而我还有半个上午的时间额度——在明天去取蛋糕之前，我还有机会为他买好礼物。我得今晚就找出这道难题的答案。

 

221B的起居室里冰冷，安静，咨询侦探尚未归来。早晨短信里的只言片语透露了他的行踪——水泵内的诡异尸体显得振奋人心，或许谜团重重的悬案才是合格的生日佳礼。

 

我摇着头打开暖气，犹豫要不要给自己泡一杯茶。

 

转到厨房却发现餐桌上竟空无一物，几天前来时还在场的、多得能淹没这里的实验器材竟然集体蒸发，让此刻看上去极其普通的厨房显得无比异常。搬家的信号？荒唐。没准他终于想通了隔离食物与断肢的必要性，把楼上弃置的房间改造成了专门的实验室。

 

我端起冒着热气的茶杯坐进自己的沙发椅。Rosie正在楼下，有Hudson太太为她添置的婴儿床相伴，并不能上楼来阻止我的胡思乱想。紧闭的窗户多少降低了雨声，但对其他更为嚣张的音量效果不大。忽远忽近的救护车鸣笛穿过街巷——又一个属于伦敦的寻常夜晚，杂合着司空见惯的安稳和混乱。

 

还有三个小时就是他的生日。手机沉闷的震动突然得像是预设好的报时。

 

我放下茶杯，从口袋中拿出手机，忽略掉自己被催促起来的心跳速率。

 

来电显示Greg。


	2. Chapter 2

转弯，加速，无视减速带而造出的哐当巨响回荡在整个车库，结合着辨识度极高的引擎轰鸣，隔着救护车厢也能听得一清二楚。Hudson太太又在纵容他了，让他开着她那辆风驰电掣的跑车在伦敦的夜空下不计后果地超速。我真的开始有点好奇John的驾照分怎么还没被罚完，等到驾照被吊销的那天他就没机会再这么冒险了。我应该多把他的车拿出去开开。

 

笨蛋Lestrade，无事生非，小题大做。把招摇过市的救护车叫来已经够烦人的了（不想我又吐在他车上），他竟然还和医务人员联合起来，列出了一长串繁琐检查的清单，等着耗完这个所剩无几的夜晚。大英帝国的警力资源和医疗系统义无反顾地站到了同一战线，要是知道财政部正琢磨着新年应该削减哪一头的预算，他们就绝对不会这么协力齐心了。

 

无聊。

 

最可恶的是他又叫来了John。每一次皆如此，屡试不爽地搬出王牌救兵，顺便“心怀好意”地提醒：我可是知道你的软肋。一通呼风唤雨的电话就把John催来现场，让他不得不面对一堆又一堆还没来得及处理的新鲜混乱。干嘛要这么对他？我又没有血流不止，或是失去理智，躺在病床上不省人事。不过只是最为普通的疼痛，仅此而已。我擅长忍耐疼痛。

 

轮胎与地面摩擦出尖锐的声响。John，你又把车给停歪了。Lestrade准会抢先一步拦住他的去路，添油加醋地夸张渲染我的症状，好把John也拉拢到同一阵营，劝我去接受那些离谱的检查。我抖落披在肩膀上的橙色毯子，懒得去理会车外那段没有意义的对话。压低他的大嗓门不是Lestrade的长项，隐约间我听见一句“胃镜”。不能原谅。

 

我冷淡地坐在轮床上，在John踏进救护车里时也不去看他。我想我有理由生气。

 

“Sherlock？”他没停下，两步走到我跟前，声音不大，“你还好吗？”

 

我的气消了。

 

“好得很。”但我仍语气不佳地回答，飞快地抬眼瞥了他一眼。他穿着那件圣诞节后新买的毛呢外套，没整理好的衣领边缘别扭地压折着。他淋过一会儿雨，但不太久，鞋面上不同时段的雨渍留下的脏印显示他在来这之前已经外出过。他没有在喘，看上去也并不过分的着急慌乱，眼睛里是重重的担忧，但镇定依旧。

 

虽然John还什么也没干，但仿佛有一只手已经按在我的胸口上，告诉那些烦躁鼓动的心跳可以安分下来。

 

“你多久没吃饭了？”他蹲下来与我对视，更多细节得以展现在我眼前。良好的睡眠，失败的购物计划，经历过长时间的堵车与排队，午餐前喝过一杯拿铁。他已经在221B等了我一阵，但我还没弄明白他为什么选择今晚来（要不是Lestrade捣乱我早就搞清楚了）。他沙色的头发柔软且顺从地趴着，大概是心理作用，我仿佛嗅到一丝茶的气息。

 

我忽然觉得没有那么疼了。

 

“你喝茶了？”我想求证一下，这给John的额头上添了一个大大的问号：“什——是的。为什么问这个？我是问你多久没吃饭了？”

 

我就知道。我总是对的。可John大概误以为我想要岔开话题，立刻接走了话语权：“是不是又是‘工作的时候不吃饭’？别这么看着我，我已经听过这句话不下一千遍了。好吧，好吧，假设你今天吃了饭，还是三餐，可你的胃也不是第一次闹意见了。我们现在谁也不知道它到底怎么样了，所以就去做个检查。我会陪你一起去，不用太久，接着我们就可以回去了，怎么样？”

 

听起来很有说服力，但不合逻辑。我的态度很明确：“不。”

 

“为什么？”John问。他总是这么直接，在他追寻的答案面前从不拐弯抹角。我喜欢他这样。而既然他问了，我就只好对他说实话：“我的胃很好。”我说，随即听到一声叹气。我让他失望了。

 

他低了低头，视线被旁边的东西吸引过去。被扔在轮床一侧的氧气面罩，刚刚才被用过，此刻还通着氧气——脆弱的证明。真应该把它丢远一点。我下意识地将双臂交叠，挡在自己胸前。我感觉我被自己出卖了。

 

他盯了几秒那只氧气面罩才终于看回我的双眼。他把手肘靠在我的腿上，声音比刚才要低：“Greg都告诉我了。”

 

是的，当然，可那是错的。我庆幸John没有再向我赘述任何细节——在犯罪现场生病实在是太不光彩了，等我有空了一定要立马把它从大脑中删除。我也庆幸John没拿“惊动Mycroft”之类的卑鄙理由来胁迫我。他知道那只会把我惹得发脾气，因为这一招确实有效。他太了解我了。

 

他只是靠得更近，找到我躲闪的目光，声音轻得好像这是什么旁人听不得的秘密：“Sherlock，听话？”

 

我差一点就要点头了，只能闭嘴，以免自己开口就一不留神地答应他。可我现在真的已经不怎么疼了，我看不出做任何检查的必要。我不想再在这浪费时间，我只想快点和John一起回家。

 

一只手轻轻按在我的额头上，他用掌心小心地试探着我的体温。疼痛感终于在这一刻彻底消失了，我吞咽了一下，松懈下来，但就在这瞬间，他想要捉住我的手腕测我的脉搏，伸过来的手朝我的腹部靠近，我条件反射般地往后猛缩了一下。

 

我把手捂在自己的腹部前，又立即拿开。破绽。

 

我们同时被这个突兀的反应愣住了片刻，不知所措地看着对方。接着John毫无预兆地站起身，即刻就已退出这场争辩：“好吧，我们回家。”

 

“你生气了？”我没忍住问。

 

“不，我没有。”而他只是从夹克口袋里拿出车钥匙，朝着我晃了晃，“我来开车，这一回车钥匙在我这里。”

 

我开始后悔。John会开车送我回家，然后离开221B，他不会待在那里过夜，自从我搬回来以后他还从来没有留在那过夜。我把原本就属于他的那片钥匙留给了他，再也没关过起居室的门。虽然他回来过几次，可最后总会带着Rosie返回自己的家，就算是新添的婴儿床也不能让他安心留下。

 

他为什么要留下？

 

我站起来慢吞吞地穿上大衣，没有吭声。愚蠢，太愚蠢了。如果我早点答应他，愿意上楼做哪怕一项那些恼人的检查，他将会待在我身边的时间都一定比现在的长。如果运气好，真的被检查出什么毛病，说不定我还会被留院观察。那样他至少有一半的可能会陪我到早上，毕竟Rosie此刻的身体状况比我要健康。

 

我跟在John后头，在路过Lestrade身边时与他诧异无比的眼神对视，却没有一点胜利者的喜悦。再次坐进Hudson太太的豪车并且不是在后备箱也不能让我感觉良好，我钻进副驾驶，不情愿地扣上了安全带。低温和冷雨显著地减少了街上的行人车辆，畅通的路况也没有为我争取任何时间。我闷闷不乐地靠在座椅里，对每一个由红变绿的交通指示灯怒目而视。

 

我们很快就回到了221B，一起踏上十七级阶梯。起居室里已经变得温暖，John离开前还没喝完的那杯茶就放在我眼前的矮几上。Rosie一定正在楼下，还不知道她喜不喜欢睡在那只新婴儿床里。并不重要。她马上就能回自己家。

 

John即将消失在我视线的事实开始重新激活我身体里已经退去的痛感。我站在起居室，盯着他圆润的后脑勺，却什么也说不出来。他踏入一尘不染的厨房，拉开冰箱门瞧了瞧，自然得就好像这只是他无数个习以为常的晚归之一：“你想洗个澡吗？要不要先吃点东西？天啊，这里什么也没有。”他感叹道，转过身来。

 

“那你——”

 

我艰难地吐出两个词，胃立刻紧紧地揪了起来。搞不好我的胃病真的犯了。

 

“我下楼去看看Rosie，”他说，转瞬即逝的笑容快得像是我的一个错觉，“马上就回来。”


	3. Chapter 3

我站在光洁的案台边，重新泡上一壶茶。没人向我提出对茶的需要，此刻我也并不真的想喝它。这项已被重复过无数次的动作似乎跳离了它可能达成的实用目的，产生其自身独特的意义——泡茶，为了可以泡茶，好让我避免自己陷入沙发椅中的思绪风暴中心，或者驱除那股填充满这个整洁如新的厨房的迥异。简单有效。并且，站在这个位置可以让我听到他淋浴的动静。

 

让Sherlock离开我视线的任何决定都远不比这个容易。片刻前我下楼奔向Rosie，不出所料早已错过与她道晚安。她与那只圆圆的蜜蜂玩具睡在一起，看上去对这个陌生的小窝毫不挑剔——新添的婴儿床尺寸适宜，可以让Rosie放心地伸开她的小手小脚，还能左右滚上两圈。我弯腰补上今晚的晚安吻，小心翼翼地把蜜蜂从她手边拿开。

 

留下还是离开已经是一个无须再考虑的问题。我赶走了Sherlock身边其他的医生，就意味着唯一且最好的那个只能是我自己。我向Hudson太太致谢并致歉，但并不指望能消除自己内心层层叠叠的内疚感。我赠予了我的好房东一个注定伴随着婴儿啼哭与缺觉的夜晚，没有哪一项是她的髋骨和年纪应该承受的。

 

然而Hudson太太几乎只用一句话就说服了我：“快上楼去吧，John。一次照顾一个孩子就够呛了，不是吗？”

 

是啊，是啊，楼上的那个可以Rosie淘气多了。我匆匆跑上楼，那级松动的木梯在我脚下嘎吱一笑。

 

滚烫的茶水在壶中快速地退温。我坐在空荡荡的厨房里无所事事，像个初来乍到的客人。时间被简单粗暴地劈成了两个截然不同的区间，一边是他在我眼前的，一边是没有他在我眼前的。我紧紧地盯着自己的手表，仿佛这样就能驱赶时针拖沓的步伐，压缩我处于这一时区的分秒，加速把我带向另一边。

 

淋浴的水声戛然而止，过了一会儿有开关门声。我继续一动不动地盯着表面，默数秒针途经的每一枚数字，仿佛那是维持我生命的心跳。

 

五十九，零。我起身，绕过餐桌，穿过窄窄的走廊，敲了敲他的卧室门。

 

里头传来含糊的一应。我推开门，看见Sherlock坐在床边的背影。卧室里一如我印象中的整洁、有序，半开的台灯象征性地提供了一抹微亮的暖色光源。他在用一块巨大的浴巾胡乱地擦着头发，听见我进门也没有转头。

 

“我的胃已经不疼了。我现在什么也不想吃。”他背对着我说，声音被罩在毛巾之下，多少被柔化了那道冷峻的边缘。拒绝的信号，自觉启动的保护机制。我不等征求同意，直接迈过他划出的警戒线。我不会被他这套给吓跑。

 

我绕过他的床，在他面前站定，把一直藏在身后的东西拿出来伸到他眼前。

 

“生日快乐。”

 

我说。

 

他愣住，一秒，三秒，也许是五秒，双眼不可思异地瞪着我手中圆圆的蜜蜂玩具，仿佛看到了什么从未光顾过他思维宫殿的奇幻魔物。我想我的确给了他一个惊喜。

 

“John，认真的？”他抬头改瞪我，眼神中似乎已经开始酝酿一场幼稚的斗气，但我的笑一直没停：“不，我逗你的。这是买给Rosie的，不过她同意把它当作生日礼物送给你了。”我不着痕迹地撒了个谎，心里盘算可以明天早上再和Rosie好好商量这事，“我说过，她喜欢你。”

 

这句可不是一个谎言。我把蜜蜂塞进Sherlock手里，在他旁边坐下来。身下的床垫与记忆中的一样软，我垂着眼，视线里有我自己的鞋尖和他光裸的脚面——又不穿袜子。

 

“我去给你挑了生日礼物。”我想到几个小时前曾被纳入考虑的那个礼物选项，没有避讳自己失败的购物计划，“不过没选到合适的。

 

“我好像不知道你会想要什么。”

 

我坦白道，然而承认这一点并没有我想象中的轻松。我把双肘撑在大腿上，十指交叠在一起。我正无限接近我一直想了解的那个答案，那也许早就能被预料：更多的工作，有趣的案子，最好是价值九分的连环杀人案，那样我们就能顺便重新过一遍圣诞节了。

 

可他没说话。

 

他转过头看我，又飞快地转回去，仿佛手里那只刚才险些惹怒他的蜜蜂此刻比房间里的任何东西都要有吸引力。这不像他。

 

_证据就在你的眼前，John。_

 

我直起身子，问出口：“多久了？”

 

“嗯——？”他显然没料到这个全新的问题，不自然地拖长了音，决心开始研究蜜蜂玩具的蜂针——甚至不用费心戳穿的回避，每次被我问到他不愿回答的问题时都这样装作不明所以。他明明可以是个千变万化的骗术大师。

 

“我知道你疼的地方不是胃。”我说，眼睛一直看着他的侧脸，“告诉我，多久了？”

 

“我们非得谈这个吗？”他扔开手中的蜜蜂，不耐烦地皱眉，沉默地警告我他随时可能被引爆的脾气。他总是习惯于看穿别人，这必然意味着他不允许别人看穿自己。我滑下床垫，蹲在他跟前，就像不久前在救护车里时一样。

 

“Sherlock，多久了？”

 

我们当然不是非得谈这个，我并非有心要在他生日这天当个扫兴的捣蛋鬼。我们甚至可以永远都不提起这个问题，就像对待那枚曾经代替过我的，哭丧着脸的红色气球，就让它好好待在沙发椅里，永不戳破。

 

我只是想知道。

 

“从没开始过。”他瞥我一眼，“从没——停下过。”

 

“大概多久一次？”

 

“不一定。”

 

他在退让中避重就轻道，这回换作我不再吭声。当然，他又不是这间屋子里唯一挨过枪子的那个。那不是一次跌倒，不是一次撞击，那是一颗子弹，在眨眼之间穿过我们的身体，留下无与伦比永不磨灭的影响力，显现于伦敦每一个该死的冷雨天，在每一次深不见底的噩梦过后和我们一同醒来，无从预知，从无征兆，即便触发的动机明目张胆。

 

 _“他晚上总做噩梦。他的旧伤总是疼。”_ *(1)

 

我猛然想起早晨他发给我的那条短信。*(2)

 

“给我看看。”我说。我把牙关咬得太紧，这声音听起来一点也不冷静。

 

“不。”他冷冰冰地拒绝我，与我对视。我直接伸手想要掀开他的T恤下摆，手腕却被他一把抓住。我得承认我的确做出了一个很不得体的行为，要比执拗劲我们大概不相上下。可我并不是想惹他生气。

 

“我须要。(I need to.)”我看着他的眼睛说。

 

他在目光中与我的僵持着，下一秒猛地站起来。浴巾随着他陡然的动作从他的肩膀滑落，他用力扯掉自己的T恤，松开手，也任它掉在地板上。

 

我站起身，低头看着他胸口下方的那块疤。我从来没有好好看过它。

 

小小的圆形，突兀于他苍白的皮肤之上，边缘分明，永远不能和他的肉体融为一体。它已是他的一部分，不得更变，就算他再过多少个生日都不会为之减退消失——无论多擅长愈合都好不彻底，不管多习惯遗忘都没法忘记。

 

肉眼可见的制压点。

 

我抬手轻轻将食指指腹按在上面，不由自主地闭上眼。细微的凸起构成一个可感的形状，被我无声地触摸着、描绘着。我的手被按住。

 

“我想要你回来。”

 

他说。

 

我睁开眼，在他的双眼中看见我自己。就是这个，这个让其他选项一并失去意义的唯一答案。 _证据就在你的眼前，John。你只是视而不见。_

 

我再也不能多等一秒。我扣住他的后脑勺，踮起脚用力砸向了他的双唇。

 

我们都被这突然的一撞疼得闷哼一声，却都没有退缩。他很快俯下身追随我依然紧闭的嘴唇，双手扶住了我的头。他的手很大，手指很长，可以轻易包住我的整个脑袋，像是要控制住其中即将发生的绚烂爆炸。我大脑中的思考区域肯定已经被炸掉一部分了，仅仅是嘴唇相贴竟然就让我的头脑一片空白。

 

我们一起滚到了床上，那只毛绒蜜蜂不知道被扔去了哪。他半裸着把我压在身下，单薄的睡裤对于掩盖他的激动毫无用处。我的衣物以飞快的速度被扒掉了，连同它们一起被扔在地板上的还有我不争气的语言系统。我什么也说不出来，只能抱着他的肩膀，在他身下大声呻吟。

 

“我想要你。”他咬我的耳垂，在我的肩窝里喘气，滚烫的声音就在我耳边，又烫又痒，催我回应。

 

“我想要你回来。”

 

 

 

*(1) 参见《新房客》第7章；

*(2) 参见本番外第1章倒数第7段。


	4. Chapter 4

二十四小时营业的快餐店是凌晨四点旁街头号醒目的暖色调。新鲜出锅的油炸食物散发着诱人的香味与热气，在车载空调的暖风催动下迅速弥散在狭小的空间中。John坐在我身旁的驾驶座上，对着白色纸盒里的炸鱼薯条食指大动——性使人饥饿。高潮过后胃里被勾起的念想可以让人忽略时间，克服困倦，在寒冷的伦敦冬夜离开温暖的床垫，穿着不合身的衣服出门开车搜寻一间没有打烊的餐馆。

 

炸鱼薯条的温度隔着纸盒蔓延到我的大腿，并不能激起我迟钝已久的食欲。我敷衍了事地捏起一根薯条塞到嘴里，滞留在味蕾上的热量与咸味加速引诱出早就蠢蠢欲动的烟瘾。碳酸饮料里的人造果味没有对此加以制衡，我兴致缺缺地放下易拉罐，扭过头看John。他穿着属于我的灰色帽衫，专心致志地消灭着所剩无几的食物，俨然那就是眼下能吸引住他全部注意力的世界中心。

 

“你不饿？”他吃着最后几根薯条，含糊不清地问我。尚未干透的头发没有向后梳，在他额前柔软而微乱。我的帽衫对他来说略显宽大，临时顶替他还没来得及洗的T恤和衬衫。同样仍被落在卧室地板上的还有他的内裤，此刻他的裤子底下什么也没穿。

 

我摇了下头，兴趣毫不动摇地落于他咀嚼和吞咽的模样。他薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，嘴角弯起的弧度心满意足——性使人心情愉悦，食物和饮料的角色只不过是锦上添花。他瞥了我一眼，但难得一见地没有为好好吃饭的问题对我进行一番苦口相劝。

 

他把空了的餐盒和易拉罐扔进打包用的塑料袋里，又抓过我的那罐汽水喝了几口，仰头的动作曝露出他脖子下方的红色咬痕。接着他开始用餐巾纸擦手，一张接一张。用到最后一张时他突然停下，把餐巾纸撕成两半——他的车里依旧没有纸巾，他没忘记。

 

他将那一半餐巾纸分给我，发问时无比自然：“你想抽烟了？”

 

很难想象一份新鲜的炸鱼薯条让John在一顿饭的时间内习得了演绎法。我没有立即回答，垂下视线看到自己的手指。当然了。谁会用食指和中指夹着一根薯条？那里头又不含半点尼古丁。我故作嫌恶地把还带着余温的餐盒放在一边，接过那半张餐巾纸擦了擦手指上的油渍：“戒了。”

 

“多久？”

 

一天。我在心里说。事实或许比那更短，但某些无关紧要的细节已经被我的大脑自行删除了。我只是想起我藏在起居室里的存货，长久以来一直安然无恙地躺在长沙发前的矮几下。他不在，没人会跪在地毯上压低身子搜查那只波斯鞋。

 

我不说话，看他时发现他嘴角一直挂着笑：“Sherlock，你的衣服上有烟味。”

 

我盯住他身上的帽衫，还有垂着的帽绳，还有过长的、盖住他半只手掌的袖子。罪魁祸首。愚蠢。昨天我穿着它去南岸的涂鸦区卧底，让John穿它的私心使我完全忽视了上边可能留有的证据与信息。太愚蠢了。

 

我扭过脑袋留给他一张侧脸，仿佛不看他就是对自己疏忽大意的一种惩罚。

 

而John有意为我找了个台阶下。他似乎不打算继续纠结在吸烟问题之上，只是将遭我冷落的那份炸鱼薯条也放进塑料袋里，转动车钥匙，准备启程回家。车灯随着引擎启动的噪声亮起，照亮了旁边的一小截街道。依然灯火通明的快餐店里涌入几个半醉的男女，就着酒劲大声争辩着下一站舞池到底该去哪里。

 

又一个属于普通人的周六夜晚，千篇一律，旧得无聊。

 

“希望小魔头让Hudson太太至少睡了半个好觉。”John漫不经心地转移着话题，掏出手机看了看时间，“我最好赶在天亮之前把蜜蜂还回去。老实说其实她还不知道我把她的蜜蜂借走了。你不知道Sherlock，你有一个蜜蜂同好者了。”

 

“我收下它了。”我望着挡风玻璃说。

 

John收起手机的手顿了顿，他在我的余光里微笑着：“Sherlock，认真的？”

 

“反正你不会回来，所以我不如收下它。它是我的生日礼物。”我坚持望着挡风玻璃。

 

“Sherlock。”可是他叫我。我不得不转过头。

 

我与他对视，心里已经对他接下来要说的话一清二楚。他根本不必开口，我知道他不会给我一个答案。是的，显然，现在还不是时候，他还没有准备好，我们得慢慢来。221B的生活环境被他糟糕的同居人弄得过于恶劣，离奇与危险不断，压根不适合一个婴儿居住。这是如今摆在我们眼前必须得要考虑的问题，而它不是区区一只婴儿床和一间整洁安全的厨房就能够轻易化解的。

 

我无法回避对自己产生的失望，看着John静候他的话音。

 

他正以前所未有的认真望着我的眼睛：

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sherlock？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“好吧，现在是有那么点吓人了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“等等——你不会一直不知道吧？”

 

“知道——”我的脖子很疼，“我知道——”

 

“嗯。”他露出一个满意的笑容，伸出双手扶住我的头，止住我用力过猛的点头，“那就比你知道的还爱。

 

“你知道，”他面对面地凑近过来，只留下近在咫尺的距离，按在我耳侧的手心没有松开，“我会回来的。我总会回来的。”

 

我再次用力地点头，又点头，额头终于与他的贴在一起。一股热度莫名其妙地冲上我的头顶，我的心率和血压正以全速全力比拼究竟谁升得更高更快。他额前的头发蹭在我的额头上，我们的鼻尖也碰到一起。找到他的嘴唇在此刻是如此的容易，可我竟然动弹不了，像被冻住了一样只能对着那两瓣薄唇喘气。

 

“但不是今天。”然而就在这一刻他松开我，在我来得及捉住他之前就退开了距离，“今天我会忙得要死。因为我要陪一个聪明的混蛋过生日，他把我折磨到半夜，我现在得回家睡上一觉，然后——我要去取给他订的蛋糕。这是他的生日，你知道，蛋糕是——”

 

“必须的。(Obligatory.)”我说。

 

“没错，”他笑起来，放开已经拉到一半的安全带，探过身按住我的脖子，飞快地在我的颧骨上亲了一口，“蛋糕是必须的。(Cake is obligatory.)”

 

车子正式在回往221B的路上行驶起来。我坐在副驾驶里平复着心跳，直到恼人的警报声提醒才记得要扣上安全带。四点多的凌晨已经逼近酒吧中热闹的尾声，这对出门找乐子的人来说显然太晚，但对回家的人而言永不尚早。我瞥了一眼后视镜，上头映射着固定在后座上的那只安全座椅。

 

脸上被他吻过的地方油乎乎的。但我没有抬手擦掉，就让它留在那。

 

END


End file.
